No body perfect
by Hanhyewon12
Summary: Tak ada yang sempurna di dunia ini. Termasuk Luhan, Sehun, Kris dan kawan - kawan serta keluarga mereka. HunHan slight! KrisHan.


**No body perfect**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Warning: Yaoi, boy x boy (BL), OCC, Typo(s) petak umpet, alur kecepetan, no plagiarist.

Disclaimer: Semua cast milik Tuhan Yang Maha Esa, diri mereka sendiri, orang tua, keluarga dan agensi. Sehun permanen milik Luhan dan Luhan permanen milik Sehun. Cerita ini murni dan asli milik saya!

Rated: T

Lenght: Chaptered

Chaptered: 1

Genre: Drama, Fantasy, Horor

Cast: - Lu Han/Kim Luhan

\- Oh Se Hun/Oh SeHun

\- Kim Jongin/Kim Kai

\- Byun Baekhyun/Byun Baekhyun

\- Kris Wu/Kris Wu

\- Members EXO

\- And others

Summary: Tak ada yang sempurna di dunia ini. Termasuk Luhan, Sehun, Kris dan kawan - kawan serta keluarga mereka. HunHan slight! KrisHan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Don't Like, Don't Read**

**.**

**Happy reading :)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Seorang namja dengan wajah tampan dan cantik disaat bersamaan -tapi benci di bilang cantik- sedang berjalan terburu - buru menuju ruang kelasnya sambil membekap beberapa buku didadanya.

Tap

Tap

Tap

Bruk

Prak

"Aiish" gerutuh Luhan

Luhan jatuh dilantai koridor bersama buku - buku yang dibawahnya.

Orang yang menabrak Luhan segera memungut buku - buku Luhan yang jatuh.

Luhan segera berdiri lalu menepuk seragamnya dan memperbaiki letak tasnya.

"Jeongsohamnida" ucap orang yang menabrak Luhan.

"Gweanchanssumnida" balas Luhan.

Orang itu langsung menyerahkan buku - buku Luhan.

"Ah... Gomapsumnida. Aku sedang terburu - buru, sillyehamnida" kata Luhan sambil memberi hormat lalu berlari ke kelasnya.

Orang itu memperhatikan Luhan yang berlari meninggalkannya lalu menatap ke lantai dan mengambil pembatas buku Luhan yang terjatuh dari salah satu bukunya tadi.

"Lu?" Gumam orang itu.

Pembatas buku itu berbentuk rusa dengan pita berwarna coklat soft di atasnya dan tulisan '**Lu**' di belakang pembatas itu.

**.**

"Ah... Untunglah belum ada sonsaengnim" gumam Luhan lalu masuk ke dalam kelasnya.

"Tumben kau terlambat?" Ucap teman sebangku Luhan.

"Lulu bangun terlambat karena lupa menyalahkan alarm dan tidak ada yang membangunkan Lulu dan ya akhirnya terlambat"

Luhan mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Luhan atau nama lengkapnya Kim Luhan adalah siswa akselerasi yang teladan dan tak pernah terlambat ke sekolah, hari ini dia terlambat.

"Rekor baru untukmu" kata Jongin atau panggilan akrabnya Kai -teman sebangku Luhan-

Luhan mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Oh ya apa kau tahu hari ini kita kedatangan sonsaengnim baru?" Tanya Kai

"Aniyo" jawab Luhan

"Lulu... Kkamjong..." panggil namja bereyeliner

"Stop memanggilku 'Kkamjong' hyung" ujar Kai

Byun Baekhyun -namja bereyeliner- menghampiri meja Luhan dan Kai.

"Shireo"

Baekhyun memeletkan lidahnya.

"Hai Baekie hyung" sapa Luhan dengan senyum manis.

"Hai... Kau terlambat ne?" Tanya Baekhyun sambil duduk manis di atas meja Luhan.

Luhan mengangguk.

"Pantas. Tadi aku mencarimu"

"Oh. Ada apa hyung?" Tanya Luhan

"Sekarang kita punya saemnim art yang baru. Dan saemnim itu tampan" jawab Baekhyun berbinar

"Biar kutebak hyung. Dan hyung menyukainya" tebak Luhan

"Sedikit" kata Baekhyun sambil tersenyum

"Berita bagus untuk ku laporkan pada Chanyeol hyung nanti" ujar Kai dengan smirknya

"YA!" Teriak Baekhyun dan terdengar tawa dari Kai dan Luhan.

"Aiish menyebalkan" gerutuh Baekhyun sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Aigoo... Lihat Lu... Bibirnya mengerucut. Ku jamin kalau disini ada ada Chanyeol hyung pasti bibirnya akan langsung di makan" kata Kai sambil terkekeh.

"YA! Dasar byuntae" sengit Baekhyun.

"Eh? Di makan? Memangnya bisa ne?" Tanya Luhan sambil mengerjap.

Oh... Sepertinya Kai lupa kalau Luhan itu polos.

"Tentu saja bisa. Apa Lulu mau coba heum?" Tanya Baekhyun menampilkan smirknya.

Luhan menutup bibirnya dengan tangan kiri.

"Aniyo, nanti bibir Lulu habis" jawab Luhan dengan gelengan kepala.

Kai tertawa mendengar jawaban polos Luhan, sementara Baekhyun sweatdrop.

"Morning class" sapa Lau sonsaengnim -guru bahasa inggris-

Baekhyun berdecak kesal dengan kedatangan Lau sonsaengnim.

"Aku pergi dulu. Pai..." Pamit Baekhyun.

"Mr.Byun" panggil Lau sonsaengnim.

Baekhyun menghentikan langkahnya.

"Ne saem?"

"Mau kemana kau?" Tanya Lau sonsaengnim.

"Tentu saja ke kelasku saem"

"Oh ku kira kau pindah kelas" sindir Lau sonsaengnim.

"Sayangnya tidak. Sillyehamnida saem" ujar Baekhyun memberi hormat lalu melanjutkan langkahnya menuju kelasnya.

"Hhh... Anak itu" gumam Lau sonsaengnim.

"Ok class, buka buku halaman 12" titah Lau sonsaengnim.

**.**

Bel istirahat telah berbunyi siswa - siswi langsung berhamburan keluar kelas untuk mengistirahat otak mereka yang panas(?) karena materi - materi yang mereka pelajari.

"Lulu... Jja kita ke kantin" ajak Kai sambil menutup tasnya.

"Ne, sebentar hyung"

Luhan membereskan peralatan belajarnya dan memasukannya ke dalam tas.

"Selesai" gumam Luhan.

"Pwassoyo?" Tanya Kai

"Ne, kajja" jawab Luhan

**.**

"Ah... Semua meja sudah penuh. Eh? Kkamjong" monolog Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menghampiri meja tempat Kai dan Luhan, sambil membawah nampan yang berisi makanan.

"Lulu... Kai... Hyung duduk disini ne?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Nehyung, duduk saja" jawab Luhan dengan senyum manisnya.

"Gomawo" ucap Baekhyun.

"Chonmaneyo" koor Luhan dan Kai

"Ekhem"

Dehem seseorang di samping Luhan. Luhan yang berada di samping orang itu merasakan aura dingin yang melingkupi orang itu.

"Eh? Oh sonsaengnim? Ayo silahkan duduk saem" ujar Baekhyun berbinar.

"Gomapsumnida" ujar Oh sonsaengnim.

"Ah... Saemnim jangan terlalu formal, biasa saja. Benar kan Lu? Kai?" Kata Baekhyun.

"Ne, majayo hyung" timpal Kai.

Sedangkan Luhan hanya mengangguk setuju sambil tersenyum.

_"Ini kan anak yang tadi pagi"_ batin Oh sonsaengnim.

"Ne" kata Oh sonsaengnim dingin.

"Apa saemnim, sonsaengnim art yang baru?" Tanya Luhan penasaran.

"Ne" jawab Oh saengnim.

Luhan mengangguk bersamaan dengan Kai, sementara Baekhyun memperhatikan.

"Apa saemnim mengajarkan bagian vocal?" Tanya Luhan -lagi-

"Aniyo. Aku hanya mengajar bagian dance"

"Ya sayang sekali. Kukira saemnim mengajar bagian vocal juga" ujar Baekhyun yang diangguki Luhan.

"Eh bukannya Lulu dan Kai kelas dance?" Kata Baekhyun.

"Maja hyung" ujar Kai membenarkan.

Mereka makan dengan tenang, terutama Oh sonsaengnim.

"Aku duluan. Sampai bertemu di kelas, Lulu" kata Oh sonsaengnim sambil bergumam diakhir.

"Tampannya" ujar Baekhyun berbinar.

"Ku laporkan nanti" kata Kai.

Sementara Luhan masih makan dengan tenang.

"YA!" Teriak Baekhyun yang di hadiahi tatapan dari siswa - siswi yang duduk tak jauh dari mereka.

Baekhyun buru - buru minta maaf. Sedangkan Kai dan Luhan hanya terkekeh.

"Kajja Lu, kita ke kelas" ajak Kai yang dihadiahi deathglare imut Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun hyung bagaimana? Masa tinggal sendiri"

"Sudah biarkan saja. Kajja"

"Hobae kurang ngajar" Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya sambil mengucapkan sumpah serapah untuk Kai.

"Kai hyung duluan saja. Lulu mau disini dulu sama Baekie hyung"

Baekhyun memeletkan lidah ke arah Kai.

"Sudah sana pergi" usir Baekhyun dengan gerakan mengusir.

"Sunbae macam apa itu? Mengusir hobaenya yang tampan dan sexy sepertiku" ucap Kai.

"Kau yang mulai. Dasar hitam" seru Baekhyun.

"Aku tidak hitam tapi sexy"

"Eum... Hyungnim" panggil Luhan

Serempak Kai dan Baekhyun menoleh ke arah Luhan.

"Apa masih mau bertengkar? Kalau masih mau, lanjutkan saja. Tapi Lulu tidak ikut. Lulu pamit ne, pai..."

Luhan lari meninggal Kai dan Baekhyun.

"YA!" Teriak Kai dan Baekhyun bersamaan.

Luhan tertawa mendengar teriakan Kai dan Baekhyun.

_**.**_

"Tadi kau kabur kemana?" Tanya Kai menyiapkan helmnya dan Luhan.

Karena Luhan tidak dijemput, makanya dia pulang bersama Kai.

"Perpustakaan"

"Tanpa mengajakku?"

"Hyung kan harus masuk kelas sedangkan Lulu tidak"

"Tapi kan setidaknya kau bisa mengirim pesan. Kau tahu? Tadi aku mencarimu. Bagaimana kalau kau hilang? Aku harus jawab apa pada eomma dan appa?" Omel Kai.

"Mianhae... Lulu tidak akan seperti ini lagi"

Luhan menunduk, matanya berkaca - kaca.

Grep

Kai merengkuh tubuh mungil Luhan dalam dekapannya.

"Jangan seperti ini lagi" bisik Kai.

Luhan mengangguk dalam dekapan Kai.

Kai melepaskan dekapannya.

"Sudah jangan menangis, aku tidak marah. Aku hanya khawatir" ucap Kai sambil menghapus air mata Luhan dengan ibu jarinya.

"Ayo kita pulang"

Kai memakaikan helm pada Luhan lalu memakai helmnya sendiri dan menyalahkan motornya.

"Siap?" Tanya Kai.

"Ne, siap" jawab Luhan

Kai dan Luhan meninggalkan sekolah mereka menuju rumah masing - masing.

**.**

Dalam perjalan pulang tiba - tiba hujan keras.

"LU... PEGANGAN YANG ERAT" teriak Kai karena suaranya teredam oleh suara hujan.

Luhan memeluk Kai erat.

Motor Kai melewati simpangan dan tiba - tiba dari arah kiri sebuah mobil truk melaju dengan kecepatan di atas rata - rata.

Kai menambah laju motornya agar terhindar dari tabrakan namun naas. Motor Kai oleng dan menabrak pembatas jalan. Kai terjatuh dari motornya dan terhempas ke jalan, sedangkan Luhan terlempar dan kepalanya membentur pembatas jalan dan pingsan.

"Lulu... Luhan..." Panggil Kai sebelum pingsan.

**.**

"Yeobo... Ppali. Aku ingin melihat keadaan Luhan dan Kai hiks" ucap Seorang namja cantik berdimple sambil terisak.

"Sebentar Xingie, aku bereskan dokumen - dokumen ini dulu" kata namja dengan senyum angelicnya.

"Kenapa kau masih bisa tenang seperti ini eoh? Hiks... Anakmu di rumah sakit! Apa kau tidak khawatir? Hiks" tanya Yixing sambil menahan lengan Joonmyeon.

Joonmyeon tersenyum lalu menatap Yixing.

"Aku berusaha tenang untukmu. Aku juga khawatir dengan keadaan Luhan dan Kai. Dengar, mereka akan baik - baik saja. Jadi hilangkan semua pikiran yang buruk tentang keadaan mereka, arraseo?"

"Bagaimana aku hiks bisa tenang? Saat mereka hiks harus dirawat di rumah hiks sakit hiks"

"Aku tahu sayang. Tapi disana sudah ada dokter yang menangani mereka. Tenanglah, semua akan baik - baik heum"

"Ne. Mereka akan baik - baik saja hiks" kata Yixing melafalkan kalimat tersebut untuk mensugestikan dirinya agar tetap tenang walaupun dalam hatinya ia sangat khawatir.

Grep

Joonmyeon memeluk Yixing lalu mengecup pucuk kepala Yixing.

"Aku mencintaimu" bisik Joonmyeon.

"Aku juga mencintaimu" balas Yixing.

Joonmyeon melepaskan pelukannya.

"Aku bereskan dokumen - dokumen ini dulu ne? Kau tenang saja, semuanya sudah siap. Habis ini kita langsung berangkat ke Seoul"

Yixing mengangguk mengerti.

**.**

Disebuah ruangan dengan warna putih yang mendominasi, seorang namja mungil dengan pakaian serba putih sedang terlelap di sebuah sofa panjang berwarna putih.

Pintu ruangan itu terbuka dan seorang namja tampan dengan tinggi diatas rata - rata mendekati namja yang sedang terlelap itu.

"Eungh" lenguh namja mungil -Luhan-

Namja tampan itu memperhatikan Luhan.

Mata Luhan terbuka perlahan, lalu menatap namja tampan yang sedang memperhatikannya.

Luhan mengerjap imut membuat namja tampan itu tersenyum.

"Nuguseyo?" Tanya Luhan dengan suara yang agak serak dan terkesan sexy.

Namja itu masih dengan senyumannya menatap Luhan intens.

"Kau bisa melihatku?" Tanya namja tinggi itu.

"Ne, waeyo?"

"Akhirnya. Gomawo"

Namja itu memeluk Luhan tiba - tiba dan itu membuat Luhan kaget.

"Eoh?" Gumam Luhan

Namja itu melepaskan pelukannya.

"Nugu? Euhm nuguseyo?" Tanya Luhan.

"Aku..."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC or End?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Anyyeong yorobun :)

Hyewon balik nih sama ff baru.

Semoga pada suka ne? /wink/

Yaudh jgn lupa review ne?

Gomapsumnida :) /bow/

Saengil chukkae hamnida Xiumin oppa /peluk Xiumin oppa/

Gpp yeth walaupn udh lewat sehari hihi :D

Hyewon turut berduka cita atas meninggal.a alm. Olga Syaputra yg meninggal dunia tadi sore d rumah sakit Singapura. Semoga segala amal ibadah beliau diterima dan mendapat tempat yg terbaik di sisiNya, amin o:)

2015 nyon 3 wol 27 il kumyoil.

(Jum'at, 27 maret 2015)

08.51 PM

Han Hye Won

**PS:** Ff ini tdi subuh aku update d akun aku '**hanhyewon357**' tpi udh aku removed soal.a aku salah update d akun -_-

Harus.a aku update d akun aku yg '**Hanhyewon12**' tpi malah tanpa sengaja update d akun '**hanhyewon357**' /salah sendiri/ #plak

Ok! Segitu dulu cuap - cuap.a atau lbh tepat.a curhat. Hehe

**Review juseyo**


End file.
